The field of the disclosure relates generally to hydroelectric power generation and, more specifically, to paddle wheel hydroelectric turbine systems.
Harnessing the potential or kinetic energy of water to provide motive force or electrical power is well known. Large hydropower projects, such as dams, take advantage of the potential energy available from water falling from one elevation to a lower elevation. However, suitable sites for conventional hydropower installations are becoming scarce, and the costs associated with such projects have increased steadily.
On a smaller scale, water wheels and similar mechanisms have long been utilized to supply power to machinery and/or electrical generators. Small scale hydropower projects present an appealing alternative to large hydropower projects, are relatively inexpensive to fabricate, and reduce environmental impact. However, some of such known water wheel systems involve complicated components, must be physically located above water, may present real hazards to marine life and vessels, and generally require major shoreline infrastructure. As such, a need exists for an improved small-scale hydropower system.